


Jason and his perfect boy

by TheGreatMagnificent22374



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, hope its good, slight angst, this might suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatMagnificent22374/pseuds/TheGreatMagnificent22374
Summary: Jason pushes his feelings away after he meets Billy, but it doesn't quite work that way.





	Jason and his perfect boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!! :)))

Jason Scott was a boy of many skills. He was smart and did really good in subjects like english and history, he was the best quarterback that the town has ever had, and he is a great leader and a good friend. But, Jason makes some bad decisions and it ends up screwing him up so bad that his knee is blown out, he is off the team, and he has Saturday detention for the rest of the year. He feels so stupid and his home life goes down hill because he just can’t take the way his dad looks at him and how disappointed his mom is. Truthfully he thinks that his little sister is the only one keeping him sane at this point. Well that is until the perfectly different boy from detention.

The first day he has to go to Saturday detention his dad yells at him which gets him in a really bad mood, then he sees his jersey in the trophy case that reminds him of how much he failed his town, then that girl, Kimberly, that punched Ty’s tooth out didn’t even act like she knew he was real when she passed him the hall. His morning is off to a horrible start. When he walks into the detention room the first thing he notices is the empty table on the other side of the room and he makes a beeline for it. The second thing he notices is the redhead jerk knocking the boy across the classrooms pencils on the ground, then he hears him call him a freak and break on of the pencils and then Jason has enough. He walks over there and ends up slapping the dude and telling him off and he cant help but notice the little smile on the boy he just so heroically saved, but Jason just shook his head and walked back to his seat. Later Kimberly came back from the bathroom with shorter hair and sat down on the other side of the boy and he looked at her for a sec then at him then at her then to the front because she looked at him and it got awkward. Jason then spent the rest of the day stealing glances from the boy and wondering who he is exactly. 

After detention ended Jason got out of the school and was about to start on his way back home because he obviously can’t get around his house arrest when he stops on the stairs and gets distracted by Kimberly being yelled at by her dad. He was knocked out of his stare when he heard the door open and close and the boy come out to him. The boy thanks him and says his name is Billy Cranston and starts to go on about stuff that he can’t really understand, then he tells Jason to come over and says he will fix his house arrest. Jason doubts it and doesn’t go, but when he was at home he and his dad started arguing and it continued into his dad and his mom yelling. Jason looks at the time and thinks for a second then sets out on his bike to Billy’s house. Though he started freaking out Billy calmly fixed his house arrest and then they started out in the the van to Billy’s location.

While on their way there Jason notices three things. One, Billy is different than other people. Two, Jason likes that about Billy and doesn’t want him to be normal. Three, he needs to stop thinking about Billy. They get out of the van with a box and he helps Billy out there when Billy tells him he is on the spectrum and then and there he realizes that Billy IS different, but that makes him better and Jason realizes that he will never let another person even look at Billy slightly wrong. This feeling freaks him out and he bails on Billy to go in the van and think things through when he stumbles up on Kimberly where he has a nice heart to heart, but he can’t seem to focus knowing Billy is alone up there. And thats when they hear the explosion and he starts to run as fast as he can to Billy and when he gets to him he helps him up and quickly makes sure his ok. Then some other guy shows up and gets in Billy”s face and Jason was having none of it and then Kimberly gets there and soon another girl. Jason saw Kimberly’s face when she saw the other girl and he knows that she likes what she sees so he makes sure to note that. He turns his attention back to the weird coins in the rock.

By two days later Jason is alive, his knee is ok, he breaks a sink, the red coin is following him, and he slept a whole day. At school he learns that both Billy and Kim are the same and they know that they have to find the other two and go back to figure it out. This ends up with them in an underground spaceship and being told they are to protect their town from evil, but Jason’s mind wanders to how Billy would tell Jason things he found interesting and/or exciting. Jason heart is warm, but he freaks out again and doesn’t think about it again that whole day. 

They become the power rangers and they all are training as hard as possible to get ready to save everyone and Jason is stressed by his family, weird thoughts of Billy, and being the leader. He finds different ways to get rid of the stress an the ends fine for a while before it comes back, but he is ok and he ends up unfazed by it. This is until the night he kisses Kim. They kiss in his room and he can feel that the two of them are pushing something that shouldn’t be pushed. They both know that Kim fell for Trini and Jason has something weird there for Billy. It felt wrong, but they only stopped when they had to because they got a text from Trini and Kim literally jumped out of the window and ran fast than she ever has to get to where they meet. The come u with a plan and it goes terribly wrong because Jason realizes he is fully in love with Billy when Billy is dead and Jason hates himself for waiting so long. He cries like a baby when they take him to the ship and no one asks why because they realize what is going on and they can’t help, but pity the boy that realized his love to late.

Zordon can’t help his Billy and Jason wishes he was dead. He wises he was drowned with those tight ropes around him instead of Billy, he wishes he was in pain so the Billy would be ok, but he cant do anything. Thats when Zordon saves him. Thats when Billy gets up and hugs Jason holding on for dear life and Jason holds him making sure he knows that nothing will ever hurt him again. Jason can’t help but cry his heart out because Billy is breathing again and Jason can be with someone he loves and cares for. 

They fight and save the day and Jason can’t be more happy that they are all safe. When they get back and get out of their zords Kim immediately grabs on to Trini and tells her that she can’t and won’t let Trini get hurt and Trini says the same, then Zack comes over and picks them up and jumps them all around. Jason gets out of his zord and sees Billy standing talking and he marches over and kisses him on the lips and tells hm he loves him. Jason melts to the ground when Billy smiles and tells him he loves him too and they kiss again. Jason feels like his life is complete and he can’t understand exactly how Billy caused him to fall, but Jason would never take it back and he can’t wait till he can spend almost everyday with Billy and maybe even spend the rest of his life with him

Jason notices three things. One, Billy is perfect. Two, he is crazy lucky to have a guy so great. Three, he won’t ever stop loving Billy.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments fuel the brain y'all...


End file.
